Lost memories
by The Lady Of Sadness
Summary: Belle est emprisonné par un serment à Voldemort, Edward est brisé par sa disparition la veille de leur mariage, vont-ils se revoir une autre fois, malgré tous?
1. Chapter 1: La peur et le malheur

_Ma fic est un mélange entre le mode de HP et de Twilight, alors de là, tous appartient à Rowling et Meyer_

**Chapitre 1 : La peur est le malheur**

La peur et le malheur.

Ont ils un lien ensemble ?

Ou sont-ils totalement différents ?

Sinon quel lien les lie ensemble ?

Pourquoi dés qu'elle avait peur, ses malheurs commençaient-ils à la hanter ?

Pourquoi dés qu'elle avait peur, sa tristesse la submergea, la noya jusqu'aux oreilles à dans son étang noir et effrayant ?

Pourquoi dés qu'elle avait peur, elle repensait à ses parents morts pour la sauver ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Plein de questions nageaient dans son petit cerveau, ne trouvant aucune réponse aucun indice, rien du tout, ils nageaient tout simplement.

Elle repensa à son malheur, à sa tristesse et à son bonheur et découvrit qu'elle n'avait plus connu Ce dernier depuis 18 ans, elle n'avait connu aucune amitié depuis 18 ans elle n'avait connu que le malheur depuis 18 ans, elle eut les larmes aux yeux mais les refoula puisque elle n'avait même pas le droit de pleurer.

Elle était prisonnière de son propre corps, n'ayant le droit de faire la moindre chose, ne pouvant pleurer, ne pouvant aimer, ne pouvant même se souvenir, de peur que le maître fasse du mal à sa fille bien-aimée, et voilà encore elle eut peur et les souvenirs de son malheur essayèrent de sortir Des cachots où ils étaient emprisonnés, elle essayait de les stopper net, ce n'était pas le temps de se submerger de ses malheurs, elle fallait qu'elle aille voir son Maître de malheur.

Mais, elle ne put pas, et les souvenirs se libérèrent, c'était comme si sa vie repassait devant ses yeux, elle revit tout les malheurs qu'elle avait vécus, tout les malheurs qu'elle avait fit vivre d'autres, elle revit toutes les scènes où elle avait tué des innocents, des femmes et des enfants sans aucune pitié sous l'ordre du Maître, comme une automate, comme un Démon sorti des profondeurs de l'Enfer, rien ne l'arrêtait, rien ne le stoppait, où qu'il allait, ce n'était que le malheur qu'il semait et les larmes qu'il récoltait, mais il y'en a pas une gloire sans perte puisque rien ne se perd, rien ne se gagne, tout se transforme, cette Démone-Femme perdait à chaque fois une partit de son âme, de son humanité pour devenir un Démon tout court, sans cœur, sans âme.

Elle revit tout cela, et une boule se noua dans sa gorge, elle combattit ses larmes pour les chasser mais ne put pas, et pour la première fois elle pleura, des flots de larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, lui donnant une sensation nouvelle, une sensation de bienséance, alors elle pleura tous les larmes de son corps, elle pleura sa souffrance, ses malheurs, ses meurtres, ses méfaits, elle pleura tout simplement.

_**Un petit chapitre, oui mais je n'ai pas de choix**_

_**Un tout petit review ne fera pas de mal, aimez vous ma fic ? Dois-je terminer ou non ?**_

_**P.S : je change radicalement d'idée c'est pour ça que ce chapitre là est le premier**_


	2. Chapter 2: Poudlard?

_**Mon deuxième chapitre est plus long que le premier, c'est déjà quelque chose, désolé pour le retard **_

_Tous appartient à Rowling et Meyer_

**Chapitre 2 : Poudlard?**

Elle se releva du canapé où elle s'était effondrée des minutes avant, et se dirigea vers son miroir, ses yeux ne reflétait rien de ce qui lui avait arrivé. Consciente du fait que le Maître n'était pas quelqu'un de patient, elle dépêcha de s'habiller, se maquiller et de préparer un porte-loin vers son lieu de rendez-vous.

Soudain, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, une odeur envoutante d'une humaine qu'elle ne connaissait que très bien lui chatouilla le nez, elle ouvrit avant même que sa visiteuse ne toqua la porte et murmura d'un ton froid, distant et autoritaire :

« Combien de fois dois-je dire que je déteste être dérangée ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé, miss, je n'ai point voulu vous déranger mais le maître m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message.

- Parlez.

- IL vous demande de ne pas le rejoindre comme prévue, puisque ce n'est point nécessaire.

- Point nécessaire ? Es-tu entrain de jouer avec moi ? Tu sais bien que tu perdras.

- Ce n'est point le cas, miss, je vous le jure, miss, ce ne sont que les ordres du Maître.

- C'est bien vrai Bella, une vois s'éleva du loin. »

La dénommé « Bella » et l'humaine se retournèrent vers la nouvelle addition à leur conversation, Bella sourit d'un sourire amer et froid avant de répliquer :

« Ah vraiment Drago ?

- Je ne suis pas un menteur et tu le sais bien.

- Sois poli, s'écria l'humaine à l'adresse de Drago.

- Ne t'en fais pas Narcissa, Drago est un grand ami, alors à quoi rime ce changement ?

- Vous ne devinerais jamais Bella, répondit le « grand ami », le Maître a l'intention de vous envoyer à Poudlard.

- QUOI ?

- Il a vu que vous serais une grande aide là-bas, il marqua une pose avant d'ajouter, comme espionne.

- Au fait, il vous donnera la permission de voir votre fille si jamais vous lui apporterez des informations utiles, précisa Narcissa. »

La fille resta longtemps sans rien dire, Poudlard était une école assez forte avec comme directeur un mage qui pourra la détruire d'un coup de baguette, elle n'était pas encore prête à mourir puisque elle n'avait pas encore pris sa vengeance, subitement elle parla sans s'en rendre compte.

« Mais cela ne justifie pas le fait que le maître a annulé notre rendez-vous. »

Drago fut pris d'un fou rire, et sa mère sourit timidement, Bella les regarda perplexe avant de rire de sa propre parole.

[…]

Le jeune homme entra dans la maison d'une démarche féline, personne n'était là, il monta les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière et ouvrit la porte au fond du couloir, elle grinça doucement, des pauvres oreilles d'humain n'auraient rien entendu, mais les siennes n'étaient pas.

La chambre était comme il l'avait laissé des mois auparavant, il flaira l'air autour de lui, et déduisit que personne à part lui n'était entré dans cette chambre depuis sa dernière visite, "Visite", il rigola un moment avant qu'un sanglot ne s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand il repensa à la raison auquel il ne restait jamais plus que quelques jours et il poussa un cri, à la fois enragé et plein d'un sentiment au-delà de la tristesse et du chagrin, un sentiment qui brise les plus forts, et qui fait renaitre la pitié dans le cœur des plus méchants.

A quelques miles de là, une femme arrêta sa course folle à travers la forêt à l'entente de ce cri déchirant, à la fois étranger et familier, ce cri qui la hantait depuis des années sans savoir sa cause, elle se retourna et dévêla le chemin vers la maison dans quelques minutes, elle n'arrêta sa course que devant l'homme qu'elle adorait. Il était assis parterre, ses bras autour de ses genoux et son visage enfouis sous ses cheveux, elle s'approcha de lui et tendit sa main pour le toucher avant de se raviser se souvenant de toute les fois où il l'avait repoussé, alors elle s'assit tout simplement devant lui.

« Edward, salut, ça-va ? » pas de réponses « j'en ai marre, tu sais, tu viens à chaque fois plus brisé qu'avant, alors je veux savoir pourquoi ? Tu me dois bien des explications, quand tu m'as sauvé, j'ai pensé que tu as fait ça par amour, mais apparemment tu l'as fait par haine…enfin regarde Rosalie et Emette, c'est le même cas que nous, mais eux semble vivre l'amour parfait...

- Arrête, ils n'ont rien avoir avec nous, c'est différent.

- AH wé, alors pourquoi tu m'as changé ?

- Simple, tu me plais et je n'ai pas voulu te voir mourir.

- Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?

-Simple, je ne sens rien pour toi qui me poussera à sortir avec toi.

- Alors pourquoi tu me dis que je te plais ?

- Simple, j'ai aimé l'idée d'avoir une autre sœur qui ne vas pas me donner mal à la tête avec toutes ses visions ou me crier dessus dés que je fais quelque chose, tu vois c'est simple, tu n'es qu'une sœur pour moi, comme j'ai dit simple.

- ARRETE DE TES « SIMPLE » NON CE N'EST PAS SIMPLE DU TOUT, TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? »

Edward ne répondit rien, la tirade de la femme continue mentalement et il prit le soin de bloquer ses pensées d'entrer dans sa tête, et entreprit à ranger sa chambre, Aurore n'arrêta pas à l'insulter avec tous les langues qu'elle connaissait.

A cet instant, sa famille était déjà toute rentrée, il passa devant Aurore, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille : « arrête sœurette, tu sais ça fait mal aux oreilles toute ces cris et au fait, cette fois j'ai décidé de rester ».

Bree se jeta dans ses bras à la seconde même qu'il franchit la porte du salon, il lui baisa la joue et la mit parterre avant d'enlacer toute sa famille et leur annoncer sa décision de rester pour plus longtemps.

_**J'ai tout à fait changé l'intrigue, j'au eu de nouvelles idées j'espère que mes lecteurs ne s'enfuit pas.**_

_**Au fait, j'aimerai avoir une BETA-READER, pour me corriger, si quelqu'un veut ce job, il n'a qu'a m'envoyé un message**_

_**Vous savez, ce bouton bleu, si on le presse on gagne l'amour de quelqu'un**_


	3. Chapter 3: Première victime?

_**Dzl pour le GRAND retard**_

Tout appartient à Rowling et Meyer

_**Chapitre 3: première victime?**_

Bella n'en revenait pas, « POUDLARD ! », elle se demandait qui avait eu une tel idée, pas qu'elle était mal ou quelque chose, c'était tout simplement quelque chose à qui elle n'avait jamais pensé.

Elle était sur Le Chemin de Traverse avec Drago, plus précisément, dans une librairie pour acheter les manuels de l'école, enfin pour que Drago achetait les manuels, elle, elle passait son temps à somnoler et à bailler, elle n'avait jamais aimé faire du shopping, quitte à le faire avec le plus grand des emmerdeurs, prenant compte qu'elle avait juste insulté son meilleur ami, elle ria, ce dernier se tourna vers elle et demanda :

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

Ne voulant lui dire la vérité ni un mensonge, elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, et entreprit à contempler les livres autour d'elle, elle aimait les livres sans exception, quand elle avait un livre devant elle, elle oubliait pour un bout de temps tous ses malheurs, se plongeant corps et âme dans sa lecture, Drago lui avait souvent rit au nez, la qualifiant de « rat de bibliothèque », mais elle ne lui faisait jamais attention, le laissant râler dans son coin.

Enfin, quand Drago estima qu'ils avaient tous dont ils avaient besoin, ils sortirent de la librairie, pour se promener un peu avant de renter, tout en marchant, Drago lui parlait de Poudlard, lui donnant tous les détails dont elle avait besoin, pour une fois, elle l'écouta sans brancher, le laissant raconter son récit comme il le voulait, quand soudain elle aperçut un magasin très original.

« C'est quoi cela ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

- La boutique des farces et attrapes des Weasley.

- On peut y enter ?

- Je ne pense que cela sera une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disant que les propriétaires sont uns des meilleurs amis de Potter.

- Et par conséquent, tu es un de leurs meilleurs ennemis, conclut Bella.

- Tout à fait.

- Je veux renter alors.

- Tu ne pourras pas attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on aille à la boutique de Quiditch.

- Non, désolé, tu sais que je n'ai pas le cran à trainer dans un magasin à balai.

- Comme tu veux, on se voit au manoir alors.

- Oui, à bientôt. »

Ils se séparèrent, et chacun prit un chemin différant, Drago vers le magasin de Quiditch, et Bella vers la sortie du chemin de traverse.

L'inhumaine , prenant un mauvais détour, se trouva dans l'allée Des Embrumes, intriguée par un magasin, elle y entra, c'était un magasin de poupées, plutôt de poupées vaudous, il y en avait des dizaines, voir des centaines, Bella savait à quoi servait ces poupées, alors sans hésiter, elle prit une qui avait étrangement le visage d'un de ceux dont elle voulut se venger, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait choisi cette personne pour être la première à mourir, mais un instinct lui disait qu'il le fallait, alors elle prit la poupée, paya et sortis du magasin tout en murmurant les sorts qui donneront vie à son arme avant de la cacher sous sa robe.

_**qu'en pensez vous? qui est sa première victime à votre avis?**_


	4. Chapter 4: la mort d'une victime

_**Voilà un chapitre plutôt long par-rapport à la normal et très en retard alors désolé désolé désolé**_

Tout appartient à Rowling et Meyer, enfin presque.

_**Chapitre 4: la mort d'une victime et la révélation de quelques secrets**_

Revenant sur ses pas, elle décida de retrouver Drago plutôt que de revenir seule au manoir, passant par la librairie elle profita pour errer un peu au milieu de son monde de rêve avant d'avoir à revenir dans le monde réel et d'exécuter les ordres du Maître Des Ténèbres, du Maître de son malheur, elle sentit les larmes monter mais les refoula le plus vite possible gardant la tête baissée.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendît pas le boom qui résonna derrière elle et ne se rendit compte qu'un scandale était entrain d'arriver que quand un jeune homme brun se retrouva propulsé vers elle avec une vitesse incrédule, elle réussit néanmoins à amortir sa chute avant qu'il ne se fracassa la colonne vertébrale à cause de son corps de roc, après tout elle était un vampire, et pas n'importe lequel, et à grâce à cela aussi elle sut ce qui était entrain de se passer dans l'espace qu'un quart de seconde. Vous voulez savoir ? Vraiment ? Alors ne venez pas se plaindre si on vous _avadacadavrise _sur le champ ! Une horde de cagoules noires se trouvait au milieu du chemin de traverse, à leur tête… Bellatrix Lestrange bien-sûr.

Bella allait explosée de rage lorsque un instinct étrange lui intima de se cacher, faisant confiance à son subconscient comme elle le faisait toujours, elle courra d'une vitesse vampirique et se retrouva dans un nano de seconde sur le toit de la librairie, le corps du jeune homme toujours dans ses bras, elle le déposa gentiment sur le sol, comprenant son instinct, celui de la maternité, elle passa sans le vouloir la main sur le front de l'adolescent avant de pousser un cri reconnaissant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair du Survivant.

Elle recula d'un pas et jeta un coup d'œil à sa victime… Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le Survivant quand à lui se réveilla de sa transe à cause d'un cri strident qui résonnait toujours dans son oreille, se levant il se retrouva sur un toit, il ne se souvenait pas se retrouver là, on lui avait lancé le sortilège d'expulsion pour le mettre hors combat, pas vrai, il avait personnellement entendu la folle à lier prononcer « expulso », il était censé être au fond de la librairie, c'est à cette instant précise où il remarqua une femme qui se trouvait devant lui penché vers le vide, d'un pas de loup, il s'approcha d'elle et mit une main sur son épaule, et l'instant d'après, il se trouvait dix centimètres au-dessus du sol, une main étrangère serrant son cou manquant de l'étouffer, un visage de Démon avec des yeux injecté de sang, une vision d'horreur.

A son plus grand surprise la main qui essaierait son cou le relâcha et il s'écroula sur le sol, les trait du visage de la femme s'adoucirent, un doigt sur sa bouche, la femme lui intima le silence, en tout cas il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'aligner deux mots, les yeux de jeune femme n'était plus rouge sang mais d'un brun chocolat tellement dur et fixés sur son agresseur, la folle à lier.

la sorcière aux yeux changeante avait une poupée à la main qu'elle maniait à sa guise, et avec elle Bellatrix qui se tordait de douleur suspendus au-dessus du sol, tout le monde la regardaient hébétés ne savant que dire, ne pouvant rien dire du tout, la bouche grande ouverte Harry Potter assistait à la scène la plus effrayante de sa vie, la femme à coté de lui, le regard dur, la bouche souriante d'un sourire hypocrite, murmura dans l'oreille de la poupée : « _Demande grâce._

_- Jamais de la vie_, on entendit la « pauvre » victime crier.

_- Demande grâce de ce que tu m'as fait souffrir._

_- Pas du tout, je ne t'ai rien fait._

_- Rien, _ria les yeux brun, _tu as bien dit rien espèce de garce, tu n'as fait que souffler à ton crétin de beau-frère que la meilleure façon de dompter celle que sera vampire dans l'avenir c'est de la mettre enceinte en la VOILANT et de la priver de son enfant une fois vampire, sans parler de la menace de le tuer si jamais elle ne suit pas les ordres et tout cela durant presque 18 ans maintenant, oh tu n'a rien fait du tout, eh bien voilà la vampire à qui tu n'a rien fait entrain de se venger, ah sans parler du fait de mener une attaque au lieu où cette même vampire faisait ses achats sans parler du fait qu'elle est la préférée du Lord Voldemort et sa main droite ainsi que son meilleure ami et son fils du cœur, ah tu n'as rien fait du tout »_, terminant sa tirade elle arracha la tête de la poupée.

On entendit un ultime cri de la victime, puis rien du tout, Harry se pencha pour voir le corps mutilé de Bellatrix, ainsi que la fuite des derniers mangemorts encor vivant, encor terrifié il se tourna vers la jeune femme, et à sa plus grande surprise, il la trouva entrain de pleurer, surpris pas son propre geste, il entoura ses épaules pas ses deux bras, Bella enfuis sa tête dans son cou essayant de ne plus pleurer, sans aucun succès apparemment, il attendit qu'elle se calma avant de dire : _qui êtes-vous ?_ Question stupide, bien-sûr qu'il savait qui elle était, un vampire, la préférée et la main droite de son plus grand ennemi.

Mais elle répondit comme même : _je suis Bella, ou bien Isabella Malefoy en moins c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle._

_- Moi __c'est__ Harry, Harry Potter._

_- Je __sais__._

Bien-sûr qu'elle savait, maintenant il se jetterait simplement dans la gueule du loup.

_- Pas du tout Harry, penses-tu que je vais tout simplement te donner à mon maitre de malheur dans un papier cadeau alors que tu viens d'assister à une pure trahison de ma part à mon parti sans parler que Voldy est très bon en occlumencie, qui n'est pas ton cas, non tu ne te jette pas dans la gueule si c'est le cas c'est moi qui le fait._

Harry resta incrédule, on bien il avait pensé fort, on bien elle était très douée en occlumencie.

_- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, je viens de dire que je suis vampire ce qui engendre avoir un don, bon d'habitude un vampire n'a qu'un seul don, mais disant que moi c'est plusieurs, et un d'eux est de lire dans les pensées des autres._

_- Pour être franche, tu n'as rien d'un vampire, pas de yeux rouge sang, pas de peau glacé et en plus tu pleures avec des larmes._

_- Disons que je suis un vampire spéciale pour une raison que je ne peux définir, même pas à moi-même._

_- Alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant,_ dit le survivant après un moment de silence.

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Je veux des explications._

_- Concernant…_

_- Toi_

_- Okey, je m'appelle Bella, je suis vampire depuis dix-sept ans, semi-prisonnière chez les Malefoy depuis 18 ans, en moins jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne revienne, je suis mère, ma fille s'appelle Rénésmée, ne me demande pas pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça parce que j'ai oublié, j'ai perdu ma mémoire après ma transformation, je ne la voix qu'une foix par deux ans, et elle habite quelque part dans le monde avec son crétin de père Lucifer Malefoy, l'oncle de Drago, dont tu n'as surement jamais parlé , je parle de l'oncle pas du neveu, mon histoire est super longue alors je m'arrête là puisque on vas se revoir à Poudlard à cause d'une des idée complètement débiles qui émanent surement de Bellatrix, et à qui mon Maitre suit à l'aveuglette, en tout j'espère que tu me croient que je suis de votre coté, je veux vraiment éliminer Voldemort, si tu me croient ne dit cela à personne, puisque personne ne va te croire, sinon ne le dit pas à tes chères amis que si tu veux que je les tue, bien que j'ai horreur de l'assassinat, et du coup, je suis végétarienne et je ne bois que le sang animal,_ finissant sa tirade, elle transplanta.

Harry regarda la place qu'elle occupait une seconde avant, il ne voulait croire à aucun de ce qu'elle avait, mais il savait que au fond de lui il la crut jusque dernier mot.

_**Voilà la fin, un peu d'encouragement je vous en prie, quand je ne vois qu'un tout petit peu de comm, je me sens tellement nul que je peux plus écrire un mot qu'après un grand nombre de temps, je ne suis pas francophone de nature, puisque ma langue mère est l'arabe, eh oui je suis arabe mais pas terroriste, alors ne fuiez pas et une .**_

_**Procahine publication, dans deux semaines maximum.**_


End file.
